All I want for Christmas is You
by Chookette
Summary: Noël, le temps des reconcillations


All I want for Christmas is you.

24 Décembre :

Lynette : Bree ! He Bree !

La rouquine se retourna pour saluer son amie, emitoufflée dans une doudoune bleue, le cou protégée par une écharpe blanche.

Bree souria à Lynette et posa une seconde la pelle à neige sur le goudron.

Bree : Que se passe t'il Lynette ?

Lynette : J'ai su que tu allais passer le reveillon de noël toute seule. Ca me chagrine beaucoup alors je t'ai invité.

Bree : M…

Lynette : Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser.

Lynette afficha un énorme sourire

Bree : Okay.

Lynette : Et ce n'est pas tout.

La blonde grimaça, Bree s'attendait au pire.

Lynette : Disons que….j'ai invité quelqu'un d'autre.

Bree : Qui ? Susan et MJ ?

Lynette : Non. Mike rentre aujourd'hui.

Bree : Ah…Renée ?

Lynette : Oui, bien sur, mais pas qu'elle.

Bree : Bah qui, alors ? Les Solis ?

Lynette : Non c'est O…

Bree : Karen et Roy ?

Lynette : Non, non Bree c'est ton….

Bree : Lynette, tu ne me donnes pas d'indice.

Lynette : Euh… en fait…c'est…c'est…

Bree se frappa le front d'exasperation.

Bree : Que diable Lynette, dis le moi !

Lynette : J'ai invité ton ex-mari…..Bree j'ai invité Orson…Bon c'était pas moi ! Hein! C'est la faute de Tom ! Donc si tu veux cogner quelqu'un ,tu cognes sur Tom !Ok ?

Bree regardait Lynette avec de grands yeux choqués.

Bree : Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

Lynette : ….Tom ! Tom l'a invité parce que Judy l'a quitté pour un certain Keith.

Génial, vraiment génial… Le seul désir que Bree avait fut de pouvoir détruire physiquement cette piqueuse d'homme.

Bree respira a fond avant de dire à son amie :

Bree : Il n'y a pas de soucis, Lynette, vraiment aucun !

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing  
I needI don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas treeI just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
is you_

Bree chantonnait alors qu'elle se préparait pour le soir.

Elle avait prévue de mettre une maginfique robe rouge et blanche, ressortant bien avec l'ésprit de noël.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser à Orson, le pauvre était également condamné à passer les fêtes sans personne…

Une larme s'infiltra et coula sur la joue délicate de la rouquine.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser des mauvaises pensées qui la tourmentait,elle était divorcée de lui, elle n'a plus à ce soucier de lui…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing  
I needI don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

24 décembre soir.

Lynette était très anxieuse, elle se demandait si son plan marcherait…

Elle avait tout organisée, depuis le jour où Judy avait sonné à sa porte.

Flash Back

Judy : Vous êtes Mme Scavo ?

Lynette : Oui et vous êtes ?

Judy : Je m'appelle Judy. Je suis la petite amie de votre ex-voisin : Orson Hodge.

Lynette : Que venez vous faire là ? Vous avez brisé le ménage de ma meilleure amie ! Partez!

Judy : J'ai besoin de vous !

Lynette : Pourquoi ?

Judy : Orson aime encore Mme Hodge ! Je vous en supplie! Aidez moi à les remettre ensemble !

Lynette : Pourquoi vous tenez à les remettre ensemble ?

Judy : Parce qu'Orson est si triste sans Mme Hodge !

Lynette : Et pourquoi je devrais vous aider ?

Judy : Parce que vous la meilleure amie de Mme Hodge !

Fin du Flash Back

Lynette avait donc accepté d'aider la jeune femme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pour la première fois, elle pria le petit Jésus de faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

On sonna.

Renée : Salut Lynette !

Lynette : Salut !

Renée : Alors ce plan génial ?

Lynette : Crois ça va marcher.

20 h 00

Orson entra dans la maison des Scavo.

Orson : Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune bruit. Flippant.

Orson : Hey ! C'est moi ! Lynette ! Tom ! Hey !

Les lumières étaient éteintes, il n'y avait que le sapin des Scavos qui restait illuminé des guirlandes électriques.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Bree : Lynette ! Me voilà !

La porte se referma dans un bruit sinistre.

Bree : Orson ! C'est toi ?

Orson : Non c'est le père noël, bien sur que c'est moi !

Bree : Où sont les Scavo ?

Orson : Pas ici en tout cas.

Bree : Hein ?

Orson : Il n'y a personne.

Bree prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la situation.

Bree : Joyeux noël, moi je pars.

Orson : Tu me laisses seul ?

Bree : Oui.

Bree s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour partir. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle essaya la porte de derrière, sans succès.

Bree : On est bloqué.

Orson : Super !

Bree : J'ai froid. Il n'y a pas de chauffage.

Orson : Pas moi.

Orson détailla Bree.

Elle portait une élégante robe rouge ornée de blanc. Elle n'avait au dessus qu'un leger chandail rouge. Elle frissonnait.

Bree : On est condamnés à rester ici cette nuit, dans le froid. Super. Le meilleur noël de ma vie.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You_

2 heures plus tard.

Bree : Shi

Orson : Fou

Bree/Orson : Mi !

Bree : Ouais j'ai gagné ! Et pas toi.

La rouquine éclata de rire face à la mine de défaite de son ex-mari.

Bree : Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim.

Orson : Moi aussi.

Bree : Et puisqu'on est enfermés, je doute que Lynette nous en voudra si on lui pique un peu de nourriture.

Bree alla en cuisine, et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo, elle remarqua un mot qui lui était adressé :

_Ma chère Bree_

_Ne m'en veux pas si je ne t'ai rien dit_

_Mais c'est pour une bonne cause si tu es coincée ici._

_On reviendra demain matin_

_Joyeux Noël._

_Lynette._

Alors tout était planifié ? Mais c'est horrible ! Pourquoi devait elle passer une nuit entière dans le froid, dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne, ave un ex mari qui la hait ?

Bree prit la buche en chocolat de noël et la ramena.

Orson : Tu veux commencer par le dessert ?

Bree ne releva pas la remarque.

Les deux Hodge commencèrent à manger. Voyant que Bree continuait de frissoner, Orson défit tant bien que mal sa veste et la lui tendit.

Bree releva les yeux vers son ex-mari, souria lentement puis prit sa veste et l'enfila. Elle la reconnue immédiatement :

Bree : Noël dernier…

Orson : Oui…

Bree : Je m'en souviens encore.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere(So brightly everywhere)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
(Laughter fills the air)  
And everyone is singing(oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one  
I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

1h30 plus tardOrson réfléchissait à sa vie.

Il était malheureux et en même temps, il sentait une bouffée de bonheur le traverser.

Ce bonheur devait certainement venir de Bree, endormie, la tête sur les genoux insensibles d'Orson.

Elle gémissait dans son sommeil et malgré la veste chaude qu'elle portait, elle continuait de frissonner.

Orson : Je suis désolé Bree…

Orson caressa la joue froide de la rouquine.

Orson : Je ne sais pas si tu le sais. Mais je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'ai quitté parce que je pensais aimer Judy. Mais en fait je t'aime toujours. Et puis, Judy, elle l'a vu et m'a quitté. J'ai tout foiré et maintenant je suis seul.

Bree marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil.

La main d'Orson remonta jusque dans les cheveux éparpillé sur ses jambes.

Orson : Tu as été la plus belle chose dans ma vie. Je t'aime.

Bree : Moi aussi.

Orson : Tu es reveillée ? Depuis quand…

Bree ne répondit. Orson souleva une de ses mêches rouges pour voir ses yeux clos.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for(all i'm asking for)_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want him for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You_

15 minutes plus tard.

Bree : J'ai fait un rêve, où je me réveillais et je t'entendais parler, et me dire que tu m'aimais encore.

Orson : Drôle de rêve. Tu as l'air fatiguée, rendors toi.

Bree : …

Orson : Tu vas bien ?

Bree : Ce n'était pas un rêve….n'Est-ce pas ?

Orson soupira bruyamment.

Orson : Non, bien sur que non, ce n'en était pas un.

Bree : Alors, Mr Orson Hodge, sachez que vos sentiments sont partagés.

Orson eu une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

Il chantonna alors un petit air connu :

Orson : I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas  
is you.

Puis il ouvra les bras pour que Bree puisse s'y blottir.

Bree s'asseya sur ses genoux. Au départ, Orson ne sentit rien, puis soudain il s'écria :

Orson : Bree ! Tu m'écrase !

Bree : Orson ! Tu…ressent la douleur ?

Orson : Oui, je…j'ai sentis que tu m'écrasais !

C'est à peine si Orson éclata en sanglot.

Il se redressa lentement jusqu'à Bree qui, était à moitié debout….jusqu'à ses lèvres

Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, plein d'éspoir et de plus….

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby. _

Lynette et Renée observèrent le couple qui se trouvaient en dessous d'une branche de gui.

Lynette : Mission Accomplie !


End file.
